Out Of The Blue
by CO.ol-Jewlz
Summary: A NejiTen song One-shot! hope you like it! the songs Out Of The Blue by Aly and AJ. hope u like it!


**Haha wanted to try a one-shot! It's with my favourite Naruto couple…TenTen and Neji! Enjoy!**

**Song: Out Of The Blue By: Aly and AJ

* * *

**

How could they do this? How could they? I thought they were my family! My friends! But I guess I was wrong.

_When something's pure  
how can people just say  
we're not meant to be?  
And when something's true,  
how can people just  
keep me away from you?  
_

Neji and I were supposed to end up together! How could he let them push him? I thought he loved ME! WE were supposed be walking down the aisle…not him and that whore.

_  
Suddenly I'm all alone,  
Pushed away from nothing wrong.  
Don't you have the guts to say,  
How you feel about me?!_

All of his friends had congratulated him. But they didn't know. No one knew about us except us. But we had promised to make it public; the same day I got the letter. The letter….

_Out of the blue,  
they said we couldn't be together.  
I have to get over you.  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice  
Out of the blue  
_

Hiashi-sama had sent it. He had said Neji did not love me. That he was already engaged to a beautiful woman from Sound.

_  
Can't even call on the telephone  
Don't even know if you're at home  
But to control just how we feel  
Between you and I  
Not for one to steal_

Neji didn't write, he didn't call, and he didn't come. But I was invited for the wedding. Everyone was.

_Suddenly I'm all alone  
pushed away from nothing wrong.  
Don't you have the guts to say,  
How you feel about me?!_

Sakura, Ino, and Temari had been invited too. And they knew why I was wearing black to the wedding. But they didn't know what I was feeling inside. Inside I was dying, very slowly.

_Out of the blue,  
They said we couldn't be together.  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice._

But you told me you loved me! You had told me! And I hate you now, for saying it.

_Just wanna hear what you've got to say.  
Are you feeling the same?  
'Cause I'm not okay.  
Thought when we met there was something more.  
But the others said no - they shut the door._

"I just need to hear it from you, not from others. I haven't seen you since that day. Is it true? Are you leaving?" I silently asked him.

_Out of the blue,  
they said we couldn't be together.  
I have to get over you.  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice._

He was walking down the aisle now. He looked as handsome as ever. But his face showed sorrow and misery. His eyes looked like…like he was dying inside too.

_Out of the blue,  
We should have been together!  
Don't wanna get over you,  
When love makes a choice, it has a voice!  
Out of the blue!_

Then his eyes met mine. And I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. His eyes then got a look of determination in them, and he started walking over to me. I was in the front row, as ironic as that was. Hiashi stood up and tried to push him back into the direction of the priest, but he was already past the old man. He walked right up to me and stopped.

He stared into my eyes, a beautiful tear flowing down his perfectly chiselled cheek. I wiped it away. I knew my mascara was ruined and that I was probably looking like a racoon, but I didn't care at that moment. I loved him so much; it was physically painful to not touch him at that moment.

But the pain didn't last long; he swept me up in his hands. Holding me tightly against him, he whispered 'I love you's' and 'I'm so sorry's' into my ear. And then I couldn't take it, I kissed him so passionately that my toes curled. We kissed for what felt like forever, or at least until we heard clapping. We broke apart and I almost started crying again, there were all of our friends most crying as well.

They were cheering and clapping. For us. I couldn't see Hiashi, but I couldn't care less about that old geezer. Neji and I were finally together again, and everyone was happy. Neji's 'fiancé' walked up to us, and I thought she was going to be mad, but she surprised me.

"See, I told you Neji. If she loved you enough, she would wait while you fought your own battles. I believe you now owe me a date." She had said. And at that moment, Shino showed up. She blushed and smiled at him, and took his outstretched hand. Neji then turned back to me with a big smile on his face.

He kissed me again, and whispered into my ear, "Will you be mine, TenTen? Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Pretty sure you can guess what she said….and for those of you who can't…she said "YES! Neji I love you!"**

**Ttyl!**

**Jewlz**


End file.
